Presque Paternité
by Picotti
Summary: C'est le soir d'Halloween et Draco Malfoy s'imagine bien passer ce moment avec Hermione, au lit par exemple, juste tous les deux. Mais ses plans sont contrariés par l'arrivée inattendue de Teddy Lupin, âgé de trois ans. En difficulté, Harry leur demande de le garder pour la soirée.


**PRESQUE PATERNITE**

« Et voilà, Monsieur Malfoy, et une très belle fête d'Halloween. »

Draco grommela un vague remerciement. Il détestait Halloween. Depuis qu'il était enfant, même à Poudlard, c'était pour lui la fête la plus stupide et la plus inutile au monde. Encore, Noël avait les cadeaux pour faire passer la potion de devoir être en famille. Mais Halloween avait quoi ? Des bonbons ? Draco n'en était pas spécialement friand. Ça faisait mal aux dents, quand ça ne donnait pas carrément des carries, puis ça avait un goût tellement peu naturel, qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit très bon pour son corps. Sans compter évidemment les kilos que ça mettait sur les hanches. Ça, Draco n'en parlait jamais parce qu'il avait peur qu'on se moque de lui, notamment Blaise qui disait que les histoires de poids étaient des problèmes typiquement féminins. Mais le fait était que, lui, il faisait attention à sa ligne et à son physique. Il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur à être mince et avenant, c'était narcissique, malsain, égocentrique, c'était ressembler à Lockhart, mais il s'en fichait, il aimait que les filles se retournent sur son passage.

Aujourd'hui cependant il venait d'acheter une tarte à la citrouille dans un magasin sorcier. Bon, les pâtisseries, ce n'était pas tout à fait comme les bonbons. Ça donnait mal aux dents, des carries et ça mettait du gras sur les hanches aussi mais ça, c'était bon. Il pouvait bien faire des concessions.

Il quitta la petite boulangerie, sa boîte en carton dans les mains. Une énorme citrouille ricanant avant été peinte sur le dessus. Derrière elle, s'envolait une nuée de chauves-souris sur fond de pleine lune.

Hermione allait adorer.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé de monde. Les sorciers préparaient leurs fêtes d'Halloween, achetaient des costumes, des confiseries. Les vitrines des magasins avaient été décorées en conséquence. Il n'osait même pas s'aventurer dans la boutique d'accessoire de Quidditch comme une gargouille limite effrayante avait été installée à l'entrée et hurlait « bouh » chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait. D'ailleurs plusieurs gamins s'étaient enfuis en hurlant. Partout on affichait des monstres alors que le reste de l'année on ne les trouvait pas si cool. Draco le savait, Hermione militait pour le statut social de tout ce qui avait plus d'une patte. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle n'ait pas non plus pris à cœur la cause de ceux qui n'en avaient pas du tout.

Serrant la boîte contre lui, il remonta la rue jusqu'à la gare de transplanage. Pour des raisons de sécurité et suite à de nombreux accidents, il était désormais interdit de transplaner directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et notamment des enfants qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge de faire de la magie et plusieurs accidents étaient déjà arrivés. Les autorités avaient donc décidés de faire installer une station de gare de transplanage. C'était gratuit à condition d'avoir le courage de faire la queue pour transplaner groupe par groupe. Bien entendu, le passage du Chaudron Baveur était toujours accessible de même que le Magicobus qui avait désormais un arrêt qui lui était réservé.

Il se dirigea donc vers la station de transplanage. Il n'avait pas envie d'être secoué dans tous les sens et de rentrer à la maison avec son gâteau sur la tête. D'autant que pour faire plaisir à Hermione, il avait demandé une décoration spéciale en crème chantilly. Il savait qu'elle adorait ça, c'était presque son pécher mignon. Après, on allait encore sous-entendre qu'il n'écoutait pas les gens et ne s'intéressait pas à eux. Enfin, souvent c'était Blaise qui sous-entendait ça. C'était dingue le nombre de conneries qu'il pouvait débiter à la minute celui-là.

La file n'était pas encore trop longue. Les gens commençaient juste à arriver. Draco s'immisça dans la file et ne dut attendre qu'un petit cinq minutes avant de pouvoir entrer à son tour dans la salle. Le décorateur avait été très inspiré le jour où il l'avait créé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait s'agir mais il ne serait pas étonné si on lui avouait qu'il était question de Luna Lovegood. Les murs étaient peints en noir et des étoiles et constellations brillaient un peu partout, magiquement probablement de manière à ce que ce soit animé comme un véritable ciel. Ce n'était pas désagréable, pas moche non plus, mais c'était quand même un peu spécial.

Il préféra ne pas se poser trop de question. Serrant sa boîte de gâteau contre lui, il transplana directement jusque chez lui.

Hermione avait voulu un appartement à Pré-Au-Lard pour être au plus proche de Poudlard où elle donnait des cours d'étude des moldus aux élèves de septième année. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'immeuble et avaient donc récupéré une vieille maison à moitié en ruines qu'ils ne louaient heureusement pas très cher. La première fois qu'il était venu leur rendre visite, Blaise avait éclaté de rire « la vache, Draco, mais vous vivez dans la cabane hurlante en fait ! ». Il n'avait pas tellement apprécié. Hermione avait cherché à le réconforter mais elle n'y était arrivée que très moyennement.

« Ce n'est pas délabré, Draco. Blaise est un idiot, il ne jure que par le luxe. C'est juste champêtre. »

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Lui qui avait grandi dans un manoir, la différence lui faisait tout de même un choc.

Il arriva donc dans la pelouse juste devant chez lui. Elle n'avait pas été taillée depuis un moment et l'herbe était un peu haute, mais ce n'était pas encore si grave. Enfin, une fois encore, de son avis. D'une main, il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire tomber son gâteau. Ce serait quand même dommage qu'il finisse sur une touffe de pissenlits. Sans compter qu'il se ferait sûrement sévèrement disputer pour ce crime de lèse-pâtisserie. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée comme elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur Hermione.

« Tu as trouvé un gâteau, c'est parfait. »

Elle lui prit la boîte des mains, l'embrassa fugacement sur les lèvres.

« C'est une tarte à la citrouille ? Teddy va l'adorer.

_ Te… Teddy ?! »

Mais Hermione était déjà rentrée dans la maison. Il ne resta pas sur place. Le cœur soudainement battant d'inquiétude, il s'élança à sa suite.

L'intérieur de la maison était un peu trop rustique à son goût et décoré par une fille, ça c'était la première chose que l'on remarquait. A la limite cependant, il s'en fichait un peu, de toute façon ils n'allaient pas vivre toute leur vie là et Hermione parlait déjà d'arrêter de donner des cours à Poudlard. Pourtant, elle adorait ça, réellement, mais elle travaillait aussi au ministère de la magie comme assistante sociale, ou plutôt assistante assistante sociale, pour les familles victimes de la guerre et on lui parlait de lui donner de plus grandes responsabilités. Draco en était ravi. Il aimait assez Pré-Au-Lard mais à côté de Londres c'était quand même un village sans la moindre animation. Outre Halloween. Avec Poudlard juste à côté, toutes les devantures de magasins s'étaient également déguisées et aux Trois Balais, Madame Rosmerta avait revêtu pour l'occasion une tenue de princesse vampire.

Il trouva sa petite-amie dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de faire de la place dans l'armoire fraîche. Malheureusement Pré-Au-Lard étant un village entièrement sorcier, elle n'avait pu avoir d'électricité et avait dû se servir de toute sa magie pour réussir à reproduire leurs artifices. Draco trouvait qu'elle passant quand même beaucoup de temps inutilement là-dessus.

« Pourquoi tu parles de Teddy ? »

Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Il était le filleul de Potter et le fils de feu le professeur Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks, un petit orphelin de guerre. Ils l'avaient eu à garder plusieurs fois déjà et si c'était un enfant agréable, il n'en restait pas moins un gamin et Draco n'en voulait pas dans ses jambes. Avec les enfants, il fallait surveiller son langage – bon lui ce n'était pas très grave, il n'était pas ou peu vulgaire mais lorsqu'il se laissait tomber quelque chose sur le pied, comme tout le monde, il jurait – et surtout il fallait avoir les mains dans les poches et non pas sur les seins de sa voisine. Et ça c'était un sacré sacrifice pour lui. Il détestait Halloween, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fêter des monstres mais ça restait une fête et dans son esprit les fêtes se passaient au lit avec sa petite-amie et pas avec un moufflet qui n'était même pas le sien dans les pattes.

« J'ai reçu un hibou de Harry. Ils avaient la garde de Teddy ce soir mais Ginny est malade, ils ont peur que ce soit très contagieux alors il m'a demandé pour le garder.

_ Mais non, on avait des projets. »

Hermione se retourna à moitié pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on avait comme projet ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait prévu quoi que ce soit, tu n'aimes pas Halloween.

_ Je… eh bien je…

_ Une folle nuit d'amour c'est ça ? »

Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de timide et surtout pas lorsqu'il était question de sexe. Il ne rougit même pas. Il resta juste les bras ballants à la regarder et à apprécier la vue sur sa jupe que sa position penchée en avant remontait outrageusement sur ses cuisses.

« Weasmoche pouvait s'occuper de lui.

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

_ Arrête, tu n'es plus avec lui, arrête de le protéger.

_ Je ne suis plus en couple avec lui mais je suis encore attachée à lui. C'est mon ami comme il l'a toujours été. Et non il ne peut pas s'occuper de Teddy parce que cette semaine il est parti en Roumanie avec Charlie.

_ Ah ouais, ben elle est facile celle-là. »

Hermione glissa la boîte avec le gâteau dans l'armoire et se redressa. Draco était appuyé sur le montant de la porte, le visage fermé.

« Ne fais pas la tête.

_ Mais il y a un demi-million de Weasley sur Terre et il fallait que ce soit nous qui récoltons le mouflet. Et sa grand-mère ?

_ Apparemment pas disponible.

_ La belle excuse pour tout te refiler dans les pattes. Ils se vengent parce que tu es avec moi. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Teddy allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes et il fallait que Draco choisisse ce moment exact pour une dispute, ou une crise d'identité ou de jalousie, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

« Tu penses qu'ils cherchent à te faire payer d'être avoir moi ?

_ Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain.

_ Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

_ Tu fais quasiment partie de leur famille, et on sait tous les deux que Weasmoche et Potter ne m'ont jamais porté dans leur cœur.

_ Oui eh bien tu n'as jamais fait d'effort pour non plus. A Poudlard je te rappelle que tu étais une espèce de petit égoïste pédant. »

Draco en resta bouche-bée.

« Qu… quoi ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

_ C'est ce que je pensais de toi !

_ Ouais et genre les deux autres le pensent encore et toute la famille est montée contre moi.

_ Oh arrête de faire celui que ça touche, Draco. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas l'intention de te faire adopter par les Weasley. »

Il inspira profondément comme s'il allait subitement se mettre à crier mais lorsqu'il répondit finalement, sa voix était calme :

« Tu fais partie des leurs, Hermione. Ils te voyaient mariés à Weasm… Ron. Après votre séparation, tu continues de tous les fréquenter quand même, et je ne te le reproche pas, au contraire, je sais que c'est important pour toi. Donc si je veux entrer dans ta vie, il va falloir que j'apprenne à entrer dans la leur aussi. Mais les efforts c'est à double sens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois être tout gentil avec eux s'ils me considèrent comme un imbécile pédant.

_ Je n'ai pas dit imb…

_ C'est pareil. Je pense qu'ils te refilent le gamin dans les pattes parce qu'ils savent très bien que ça va m'ennuyer.

_ C'est ton cousin à toi aussi.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Draco ! Tonks était affiliée aux Black. Teddy est donc ton petit cousin à je ne sais plus quel degré. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. En réalité, Hermione avait raison. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'argumenter davantage, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione fila pour aller ouvrir.

Harry se tenait sur le seuil tenant par la main un petit garçon de trois ans aux cheveux roux. L'enfant avait deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suçotait sagement. Draco traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte, affichant clairement son ennui de les voir arriver, pendant que Hermione faisait la bise à son ami.

« Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Mais on ne sait pas trop ce qu'à Ginny. On ira demain à Sainte Mangouste. En attendant j'aimerais éviter de trop exposer Teddy.

_ Salut Potter, cracha à moitié Draco. Tu as ramené des trucs pour le petit ou il faut aussi qu'on se dépêcher d'aller faire les courses ?

_ Salut Malfoy, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il est grand maintenant, il ne porte plus de couches, je vous ai ramené un sac avec des jouets, des vêtements, son pyjama et ses affaires de toilettes. »

D'un geste du pouce, il désigna le petit sac à dos vert pomme sur lequel étaient brodés des balais de course.

« Ah carrément, tu comptes nous le laisser jusqu'à sa majorité ? »

Hermione le fit taire d'un regard.

« On est ravi de t'avoir avec nous chaton. Tu vas voir, on a un bon gâteau de prévu pour le dessert. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du gamin qui colla une bise sonore sur la joue de sa tante avant de galoper à l'intérieur de la maison. Il gratifia Draco d'un gros bisou de bonjour également puis sauta directement dans le canapé dont les ressorts usés poussèrent un hurlement de douleur. Harry tendit le sac à Hermione.

« C'est vraiment gentil de le prendre.

_ Tu me tiens au courant pour Gin ?

_ Pas de problème. Je file là. A bientôt. »

Il sourit à Hermione, fit un geste un peu forcé à Draco et transplana. La porte se referma et le jeune homme se tourna vers le petit garçon qui s'amusait à sauter dans le canapé et à se laisser tomber dans les coussins.

« Hé ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas tout ficher en l'air ! »

Il se précipita pour l'attraper et le déposer au bas du canapé mais l'enfant se laissa tomber dans les coussins juste devant lui et, avec un grand éclat de rire, lui échappa. Il finit par l'agripper par le col, le petit se tortilla en riant à gorge déployée.

« Un vrai vif d'or ce machin, grogna Draco. Ça volète dans tous les sens.

_ Eh bien puisque tu l'as attrapé, enlève-lui son manteau. Je vais ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. »

Hermione disparut quelques instants pendant que Draco se débattait avec le petit garçon dont les cheveux étaient devenus tout blonds.

« T'as vu ? Je suis comme toi maintenant. »

Et effectivement, il avait poussé jusqu'à prendre quelques traits du visage de Draco et la couleur de ses yeux. Celui-ci eut un sourire malgré tout attendri, il eut l'impression de contempler son fils. Les pas d'Hermione dans l'escalier cependant brisèrent la magie de l'instant et l'enfant galopa vers elle.

« Tata ! Les bonbons !

_ Quoi les bonbons ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'accrochait à sa jambe.

_ On va aller chercher des bonbons ce soir ?

_ Tu veux faire la tournée de Halloween ?

_ Ouiiiii !

_ Tu as un déguisement ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

« Draco tu ne veux pas aller jeter un œil avec lui ?

_ Et je regarde dans quoi ?

_ Ben dans son sac voyons. Harry a dit qu'il avait mis ses affaires.

_ Tu ne veux pas … ?

_ Tu préfères cuisiner ? »

Elle avait répondu sur le ton banal de la conversation, sachant parfaitement qu'ayant été élevé avec des elfes de maison non seulement il ne savait pas cuisiner mais encore en plus il détestait ça. Il souffla de mécontentement.

« Allez crevette, monte. »

Teddy se percha sur les premières marches de l'escalier et se tourna vers lui, les cheveux tout roses et le visage en pointe.

« Je suis une crevette ! »

Draco leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je suis pas sûr que t'ais besoin d'un déguisement finalement. Monte ! »

Il grimpa les marches derrière le petit qui tapait des pieds exprès pour faire grincer les marches. Hermione avait installé ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis qu'ils n'utilisaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Elle avait fait le lit et avait posé le sac sur le bureau en acajou usé. Teddy se jeta sur le lit. A croire qu'il ne savait pas s'asseoir normalement celui-là. Il ouvrit le sac à dos et plongea la main dedans. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il avait été magiquement étendu pour pouvoir y mettre plus de choses. A une époque il s'était amusé à faire pareil avec le sac de Goyle et il avait failli s'étouffer de rire lorsque ce balourd y avait perdu toutes ses plumes et encrier.

Il sortit des vêtements puis un hippogriffe en chiffon. Teddy le lui prit des mains pour le serrer contre lui.

« Il a l'air fatigué ton hippogriffe.

_ C'est mon doudou. Il est où mon costume ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je regarde, laisse-moi dix secondes, je n'ai pas quatre bras. »

Il était en train de tout vider et de se demander si un accio ne serait pas plus facile lorsqu'il sortit un vêtement incroyablement long et marron foncé. A côté de lui, Teddy se mit à sautiller sur place.

« C'est ça ! C'est mon costume !

_ C'est ça ? »

Draco avait beau le retourner dans tous les sens, il se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Sûr que c'était Potter qui avait pondu un truc aussi moche. Ou Weasley peut-être, c'était son genre aussi de n'avoir aucun goût, sauf en matière de femmes, ça il fallait le lui accorder.

« Je le mets !

_ Déjà ?

_ Ouiiiiii. »

Teddy commença à enlever son t-shirt mais Draco le retint de justesse.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre à poil pour ça.

_ J'ai pas de poil.

_ Non mais… enfin bref. Reste habillé, je vais essayer de t'aider à mettre ce truc. »

Il se débattit durant un long moment jusqu'à enfin pouvoir rentrer les jambes et les bras de Teddy dans ce qui avait l'air d'être des trous prévus à cet effet. Une fois le costume enfilé, il se recula de quelques pas et se retint de rire.

« Tu es déguisé en crotte de chien ? »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et éclata de rire. Au moins, il ne se vexait pas facilement.

« Mais non ! C'est une baguette !

_ Ah oui ? Mais qui c'est qui t'a fabriqué un machin pareil ?

_ C'est ma mamy. »

Draco n'osa pas lui demander laquelle.

« Allez, va montrer ça à Hermione qu'elle te dise comme tu es joli.

_ Tataaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Teddy galopa dans l'escalier, faisant à nouveau claquer ses talons. Draco le poursuivit.

« Hé ! Doucement ! Si tu casses un truc je te jure que tu auras intérêt à trouver un bon métier plus tard pour me rembourser ! »

Le gamin se retourna avec un grand sourire.

« Plus tard je serais comme toi ! »

Puis il fila dans la cuisine, laissant le jeune homme immobile, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire ?

Après un rapide dîner, ils attendirent la tombée de la nuit pour sortir. A cette période de l'année, il faisait noir tôt. Pour l'occasion, Hermione avait enfilé un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat.

« C'est pour te rappeler le polynectar de deuxième année ? »

Draco n'avait connu que toutes les facettes de cette histoire qu'après avoir commencé à sortir avec Hermione et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pu assister à ça même si à l'époque il se doutait que ses commentaires auraient été plutôt méchants. Elle lui envoya une bourrade dans les côtes.

« Tais-toi, tu n'es même pas déguisé.

_ J'ai vingt et un ans, je ne suis pas un gamin moi. Déjà faire la tournée des bonbons, quelle idée. »

Il passa un bras autour d'épaules d'Hermione et durant l'heure qui suivit passèrent leur temps à sonner à toutes les portes. Aux Trois Balais, Madame Rosmerta s'extasia devant le costume de Teddy, le trouvant trop mignon. Draco, lui, trouvait toujours qu'il avait l'air d'une crotte de chien en tissu ambulant mais il n'osait pas trop en parler devant Hermione. Dans la taverne cependant, alors que le gamin attendait ses bonbons, il entendit une voix.

« Hermione Granger ! Je suis trop content de te revoir ! »

Draco se tourna et fut surpris de voir approcher Seamus Finnigan. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, l'irlandais avait changé mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas le reconnaître. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ancien Gryffondor écarquilla presque les yeux.

« Malfoy ? (il dévisagea Hermione puis Draco.) Naaan ! Vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Depuis une bonne année maintenant oui, confirma Hermione. Tu es venu tout seul ? »

Seamus avait les joues et le front rouges. Est-ce qu'il allait faire des gorges chaudes de ce qu'il pensait être l'information du siècle ? Draco en était presque sûr. Teddy vint les rejoindre avec son sac de bonbons. Il avait rabattu le haut de son costume en arrière, probablement parce qu'il le gênait et le jeune homme constata qu'il avait conservé les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris des Malfoy.

« C'est votre fils ? s'écria presque Seamus. Si grand ?

_ C'est mon cousin, répondit sèchement Draco. Et il a trois ans.

_ Je suis un grand, se vexa Teddy.

_ Evidemment que tu l'es.

_ Et vous l'emmenez faire la tournée des bonbons. C'est mignon. »

Draco décela une lueur de sarcasme dans le ton de Finnigan. S'il n'y avait eu la présence de Teddy à côté de lui, il lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui écraser le nez dans la première chope de bièraubeurre qui passait.

« Oui, comme tu vois on fait quand même une belle petite famille.

_ Tu n'es même pas déguisé Malfoy.

_ Je suis déguisé en moldu. »

Hermione et Seamus le dévisagèrent, estomaqués. Draco était fier de son petit effet. Tac, ça lui avait bien cloué le bec à cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Teddy.

« Viens, on va aller voir chez Honeydukes.

_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

La tournée des bonbons dura plus de deux heures après quoi ils rentrèrent à la maison. Draco avait mal aux pieds à force d'arpenter les pavés. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Hermione essayait d'enlever son costume à Teddy mais il se tortillait dans tous les sens, refusant de se laisser faire.

« Donne-moi un coup de main !

_ Mais laisse-le s'il veut le garder.

_ Il devrait mettre son pyjama et aller au lit là.

_ Fiche-lui la paix, il est en vacances. Hé Ted, approche un peu tes bonbons là. Tu partages ? »

Le petit s'approcha et tendit son sac. Draco y plongea la main et en sortit un fondant du chaudron.

« C'est pas si mal ça, t'as fait une bonne pèche.

_ C'est parce que j'ai un costume trop bien.

_ C'est une crotte de chien.

_ Je suis un caca de chien trop bien. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le petit garçon commençait à sérieusement lui plaire. Ils mangèrent des bonbons un moment puis Hermione tapa dans ses mains.

« Allez Teddy, tu dis bonne nuit maintenant, on va se laver les mains et mettre le pyjama.

_ Nan ! »

Elle soupira.

« Il est tard.

_ Je veux que ce soit tonton qui m'emmène.

_ Ben voyons. Laisse tonton un peu tranquille, il est fati…

_ Je vais m'en occuper. Tu dis bonne nuit, crotte de chien ? »

Teddy déposa un bisou chocolaté sur la joue d'Hermione et monta les escaliers, Draco à sa suite. A l'étage, ils se bagarrèrent avec le costume pour l'enlever puis Teddy enfila son pyjama, se lava les dents et se glissa au lit.

« Une histoire !

_ J'en connais pas. »

Le petit lui fit un regard si triste qu'il ne put résister.

« Ok alors euuuh une histoire.

_ Avec des dragons.

_ C'est l'histoire d'un euuuuh, dragon, qui ne savait pas cracher du feu.

_ Il habite où le dragon ?

_ J'en sais rien moi.

_ Mais il a bien une maison. Elle est où sa maison au dragon ?

_ Il habite en… Birmanie !

_ C'est où ?

_ Loin.

_ C'est où loin ?

_ Très loin, plus loin que tu ne peux voir.

_ Pourquoi il ne sait pas cracher du feu ? Les autres dragons doivent se moquer de lui.

_ Ben justement, c'est ça l'histoire. Il ne sait pas cracher du feu parce que … il boit trop de lait. Il adore le lait, mais ça éteint le feu dans son ventre. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

« T'es nul en histoire.

_ Eh dis donc je t'emm… Dors maintenant. »

Il éteignit la lumière, entendit l'enfant se blottir dans les draps. Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il entendit :

« Tonton Draco…

_ Quoi ?

_ Les autres dragons ont toujours ri de lui ?

_ Non parce qu'un jour il a grandi et il arrêté de boire du lait et il a fait les plus grandes flammes que les dragons aient jamais vus et les autres ont été super impressionnés.

_ Ouah. Et ils sont devenus copains après ?

_ Très copains. Dors maintenant.

_ Bonne nuit. »

Il quitta la chambre. Hermione était montée elle-aussi et était en train de passer son pyjama.

« Tu te couches ?

_ Oui je suis fatiguée.

_ Oh. Le petit dort.

_ C'est bien. Tu es prêt à être papa on dirait. »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et s'allongea. Draco se déshabilla rapidement mais ne prit pas le temps de passer de pyjama, il garda juste son caleçon. Il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle posa la main sur sa cuisse.

« Puisqu'on parle de papa… on pourrait y travailler non ? »

Hermione ne protesta pas. Elle éteignit la lumière et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Seamus Finnigan avait peut-être été choqué de leur relation, elle, elle ne la regrettait pas une seconde. Les lèvres de Draco avaient un goût de bonbon et de chocolat qu'elle trouva savoureux. Elle s'appuya contre lui, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et entreprit de soulever le pyjama.

« J'arrive pas à dormir… »

En une seconde à peine, ils se retrouvèrent chacun à un bout du lit. Hermione alluma la lumière. Teddy se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et son hippogriffe en chiffon dans les mains.

« Je peux dormir avec vous ?

_ Non ! glapit Draco qui voyait sa folle nuit d'amour s'envoler à tire-d'ailes.

_ Bien sûr que tu peux, dit Hermione en le foudroyant du regard. Allez chaton, viens là. »

L'enfant se glissa entre eux, Hermione éteignit. Draco s'allongea, tentant d'ignorer la vague de désir frustré qui lui brûlait le ventre. Il soupira.

« Dracoooo ?

_ Quoi ? Tu devrais dormir toi.

_ Elle était chouette ma crotte de chien hein ?

_ Géniale. C'était toi qui avais le meilleur costume.

_ Ouais ! Je suis trop content d'être avec vous. »

Il sentit la tête de l'enfant se poser sur son épaule et, dans le noir, il sourit. Il avait gardé Teddy toute la soirée et lui qui pensait s'ennuyer à mourir avait fini par trouver cette presque paternité intéressante. L'enfant était gentil, agréable, le genre de fils qu'il aimerait avoir.

Avec Hermione par exemple.


End file.
